


Être Libre

by alliewritestuff



Series: Quotes [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: E/R - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliewritestuff/pseuds/alliewritestuff
Summary: In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun.- The Song Of Achilles (Madeline Miller)





	Être Libre

-Why did you do that?

Silence.

-Grantaire…

Silence.

-Please…

Silence. Again.

-For God’s sake why did you do it? Why? you could have gone on with your life like nothing had happ-

-Because-

A pause. It felt like it lasted forever. What was left of Enjolras  felt a tear running trough his face. He closed his eyes even though he couldn’t see anything. Just darkness. But he knew Grantaire was there. And then…

Then he felt a hand caressing his cheek, a thumb wiping away his tear.

-Because I always loved you.

_In the darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun._

Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi. I wanted to write a fluffy Solangelo drabble but I ended up writing an angsty Enjoltaire drabble. Whatever whatever.


End file.
